legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P5/Transcript
(Rose is seen waking up in a cage alongside Erin, Jack and Grey. Erin is still seen hallucinating) Rose: Wha-...? What the heck? Jack: Oooooow….. My head.... Grey: Wh-What happened? Erin: Weeeee…… (Jack then looks around in shock) Jack: Huh?! W-Where are we?? Grey: A cage?! Rose: H-How did we get in here?!? Grey: W-Where are we?! Jack: What is this place!? Erin: The jelly men.... Jack: Huh?? (Suddenly Orcs are seen coming toward them) Jack: Ah shit... Orc #1: Ah! Good you're awake! Torkat is waiting for ya! Grey: T-Torkat? Rose: That doesn't sound good. Jack: Don't worry guys. Let's just break out and take them down! Grey: Oh yeah! Super powers for the win! Jack: Hope you Orcs are ready to burn! (The Orcs all stare as Jack thrusts his arm forward, but nothing happens) Jack: Huh? Rose:... Jack? (Jack thrusts his arm forward again) Jack:...… Um.... (Rose tries to use her power as well, again nothing happens) Rose: The heck?? Grey: What's going on? Orc #2: Ha! Look at these shraks! Jack: The hell did you call us? Orc #1: You heard us! And unless you want us to rip you guts you'd best do what we say! Jack:..... Rose: Uhhh... Grey: *Nervous shivering* Erin: *giggles* (An Orc opens the cell door. And one by one, the Orc forces each of them out) Orc #1: Get moving! Erin: Okey doky... Rose: Erin. Jack: It's still active? Grey: Looks like it. Erin: *Giggles* Jelly.... Orc #1: *Pushes Jack* MOVE IT! Jack: God okay okay!! (The 4 move forward and step outside. Where they find themselves in a Orc Camp) Rose: Whoa... Grey: Scary.... (As they move they see various Orcs patrolling, guarding, or drinking Grog) Rose: *Covers her face* Oh man that stinks... Jack: Tell me about it. Grey: This place gets more and more RPG by the day... Erin: Aww its all so beautiful... (Erin sees nothing but rainbows, butterflies and various happy creatures skipping happily without a care in the world) Jack: My god when is that stuff gonna- (They suddenly stop) Jack: Hey what's going on? (Drums begin to play) Rose: Nothing good. Grey:...... (Suddenly out a giant net in front of them, a brown orc, donned in heavy armor and a sword at his side steps out and starts to march forward. Meanwhile several Orcs in the camp begin to chant) Orcs: TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! TOR-KAT! Jack: Shit.... Must be the boss. Grey: Oh man..... Rose:.... Orcs: You better believe he's the boss! He's Torkat the Dominator! (Torkat soon steps up to the heroes) Torkat: So we got ourselves some fresh meat huh? Orc #1: Yes sir! Orc #4: These fleshbags thought they could trespass in our forest! Torkat: That so? Erin: *Giggling* You funny Big brown doggie... Torkat: What did you say?! *Sees her eyes* Wait. Ah I see. You used the flowers on her right? Orc #1: Yes. We laced the blowdarts with the spores sir. Orc #3: Worked like a charm! Torkat: Ha! Nice work! And its a human female! We haven't had one of those in awhile! Jack: Hey! Stay away from her! (Torkat turns to Jack and punches him hard in the face knocking him flat on his back) Rose: JACK!!! Torkat: Hmm? What the shrak are these things? Orc #2: We're not entirely sure sir. Orc #3: Whatever they are, they're friendly with the humans. Grey: U-Um... W-Were Targhuls Mr. Torkat sir. Torkat: What the bloody hell is a "Targwal"!? Rose: .. N-No its Targhul not- Torkat: DON'T CORRECT ME!!! Rose: EEP!! Grey: !! Erin: *Giggles* Torkat: This lot have anything good on 'em? Orc #1: Nothing at all! Torkat: Bah. Fine then. Grey: Um... W-What are you gonna d-do to us? Torkat: Since you 3 don't have anything good on ya, you're gonna be working as our slaves. Rose: S-Slaves!? Torkat: The human female however we're gonna sell her to some slavers we know. She'll fetch a high price. Jack: *Sits up* Huh?? Rose: Wait what?! Torkat: Get this lot to work! And send a messanger to the slavers! *Grabs Erin's arm* Erin: Oooh doggie wanna play? Grey: No! Rose: Let her go! (The orcs restrain the heroes) Jack: HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!! Torkat: Oh she's yours huh? Well she won't be for much longer. *Starts to leave* Erin: Okay guys I leave now bye bye... Jack: ERIN!! Rose: NOO!! (Rose then bites down on one of the orcs' arms) Orc #2: GAAAAH!!! (Rose uses this to punch the Orc's face then makes a run for Erin. But Torkat turns around and punches her in the face knocking her down) Jack: ROSE!! Grey: MOM!!! (Rose looks at Torkat dazed) Rose: *Groans*.... Torkat: Freak. Rose:..... (The Orcs then start to drag the 3 away as Torkat takes Erin to his tent) Torkat: Now then. Erin: Wow! Gingerbread house! Torkat: Y-Yes... Gingerbread. Erin: Oooh can I eat it? Torkat: Maybe later. Erin: Yay! (Erin then sits on the floor) Erin: *Smiles* Torkat:..... Erin: This floor is soft... (Erin lays on the floor and just rests and snuggles into it) Torkat: Well. At least she'll behave till the slavers arrive. Erin: *Giggles* Soft. Torkat: Hopefully. (Erin lies on the floor with a smile on her face before it cuts to the other three being dragged by the Orcs) Rose: *Growls* LET GO!! Grey: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! Orc #1: SHUT UP AND GET IN THERE!! (The orcs throw the 3 inside a tent) Orc #2: You 3 wait in there! We're gonna find something for you to do! Jack:..... (The Orcs leave) Grey: *Tears up* Rose:.... (Grey then hugs onto Rose) Grey: M-Mom.... Rose: *Hugs Grey* Its... Its okay Grey... Jack: *Fist shack* Bastard Orcs.... I'm gonna kill them. Rose:.... Grey: I wanna go home... Rose: We'll get home honey... I don't know how but we'll find a way.... Jack:..... (The three sit together before it cuts to Torkat in his tent. A few Orcs enter the tent) Orc #1: Chief. Torkat: Yes? Orc #1: We've got the other freaks in their tent. Orc #2: Are there any jobs you want us to give them? Torkat: I personally don't care. Have them serve grog, fix up the camp, clean the floors whatever, just get them working. Orc #1: Right away chief we'll- ??? (Erin is seen rolling around the floor with a happy smile on her face) Orc #2:...………… Torkat: Trust me, it's creeping me out too. Orc #1: Yeah... (Erin is seen poking her belly button piercing) Erin: *Giggles* Shiny... Orc #1: H-How long is this suppose last again? Orc #2: I don't know. I thought it was a small dose. Torkat: You didn't dose the dart in the liquid mix did you? Orc #1:........ Orc #2:....Maybe? Torkat: *Sigh* Then it's a few hours at best. Orc #1: Oooooh..... Torkat: Well on the bright side, she'll be quiet till the slavers get here. Orc #1: We already sent the messenger to go meet with them. Torkat: Good. Orc #1: *Nods* Torkat: Now then, go put the others to work. I must attend to the human. (The two leave as Torkat goes up to Erin, grabs her by the leg and lifts her up) Torkat: All right human listen up and listen carefully. Erin: *Giggling* The blood is rushing to my head. Torkat: You listening? Erin: *Continues giggling* Torkat: Hey! Human! Look at me! Erin: Why is the world upside down? Torkat: *Shakes Erin* HEY! LISTEN TO ME!! Erin: *Looks at Torkat* Oh its doggie... Hi doggie. You wanna treat? I don't have one. *giggles* Torkat: Look, I don't care that you're off the rails because of my clan's mistake, but don't think being all chummy is gonna spare you from being a slave! Erin: Chummy? *Looks at herself* I'm not fat. Torkat: … Fa- ARE YOU HEARING ME WOMAN!? YOU'RE GOING TO BE A SLAVE!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Erin: S-....Stove? Torkat: !! Erin: What are we cooking? *Giggles* Tarkat: GRAH *Drops Erin* Erin: Hmm... Soft floor. Tarkat: *Face palm* Its just a few hours.... It'll all be worth it. Just wait. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts